User blog:Skyblazero/Bugs Bunny vs. Old Freddy the frog
Description Looney Tunes vs The Golden Moustache!, Who of these 2 cocky characters that are antrophomorfic animals from cartoons, that are very smarters and are rivals of a red character (Mickey Mouse and Bugs Badster) will win? Can the scammer frog scam Bugs Bunny to his dead? Or can Bugs Bunny trick Freddy to his dead? Intro Wiz: Ever exists a cocky antrophomorfic animal, that is from a cartoon that is cocky and is very smarter and is rival of a red character. Boomstick: Yeah, and this 2 characters are Bugs Bunny, the smarter rabbit of the Looney Tunes, rival of Mickey Mouse. Wiz: And Freddy the frog, the scammer frog, rival of Bugs Badster. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armors and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE!... Bugs Bunny Wiz: Bugs Bunny is a trickster and smarter rabbit, that is the mascot of Warner Bros, and is a character of the Looney Tunes and is one of the most famous characters of cartoons, just behind from Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: And Bugs was created in 1940 and got his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Frame, being the second character most famous of cartoons just behind from Mickey Mouse! Wiz: And also Bugs Bunny is a master of toonforce and is addicted to the carrots and also he is very strong, he can twist a shotgun, meaning he can bend metal, can separe Florida with a saw in 3 seconds, can send peoples flying with just a kick and can grab a large robot triceratops by the tail and swung it down upon Daffy Duck and this robot triceratops was twice as big as Bugs, so Bugs need use many strenght to make it! Boomstick: Also Bugs can dig in underground, and he keeps digging under tons of dirt and rocks, and even sometimes rock and concrete, using his two hands, and he don't bleed or feel pain! Wiz: And Bugs also can make that a gun shoot again just sticking his finger and is very durable, survive a bunch of explosions and survive a explosion that destroy the moon, can tank bullets and also can endurade the Sun's heat! Boomstick: Bugs also is very faster, can be in the back of his opponents without the opponents give realize, can keep up with Roadrunner, can run being looked as a laser, and he a once use his speed to win a baseball play he himself, with nobody playing in the game! Wiz: Also Bugs has Hammerspace and has weapons as Mallets, Large Sticks with Dynamite, a Lightsaber, can throws Carrots as weapons, guns, cannons, etc and can use Disguises to cheat the opponents but his ears can reveal that is Bugs, and also can make a decoy of himself make of explosives. Boomstick: And has the Super Carrots that becomes him into Super Bugs, that has powers similars to Superman, as super strenght, super speed, and flight, but the form has time limit and also Bugs can break the Fourth Wall and can cames out of the cartoon and can draw and erase whatever, but if the opponent also cames out of the cartoon Bugs can't erase him. Wiz: But Bugs has his weaknesses, don't can resist a carrot, can be killed with decapitation, and can still pain and if he gets angry, he isn't very smart and can be tricked. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the smarter rabbit, mascot of Warner Bros! Bugs Bunny: Ehh, what's up doc? Old Freddy the frog Wiz: Freddy the frog, is a scammer of his respective cartoon and he has various adventures and beaten various opponents! Boomstick: Freddy because is a cartoon character has insane Toonforce that allows him to have insane regeneration, durability and strenght and also can basically regenerate of all that hit him! Wiz: He with his strenght can lift threes effortessly, beat a whole group of Evil's Army with his bare hands and with ease, being able to lift a whole piano, and lift the moon! Boomstick: And he also can lift stars without any damage and can break the Fourth Wall! Wiz: He's on a computer with screen showing the opponent, he can shut down the computer, BRFing them, delete them, create basically anything, change their size, and attack them with the mouse and also he is very durable, he can tank the Big Bang without any scratch, and can be erased of the existence and return, and he can Time Travel and take his opponents there, and he also can dodge missiles, bullets, baseball bats thrown with accuracy, and axes! Boomstick: With his speed can literally run in space and literally make the planet spin! appearing as a green blur while doing so! Wiz: Freddy also is very smart, and can trick the smartest people in the world, Dr. Genious, a very smart scientist! Boomstick: He also can pull out revolvers, shotguns, pies, hammers, pianos, axes, etc., and he could change the whole world with Reality Warping, but this is not combat applicabble as: one, it happened only once, second it has never been used to attack anyone. Wiz: Also Freddy actually beat Mickey and become into a king and has Mickey's Magic Paintbrush that has 2 sustances: The Thinner, a green evil sustance that can melt toon characters and the Paint, a blue sustance that can create things. Boomstick: Also has Mickey's Keyblade and can use attacks as Pearl, that allows him shoot lighting balls at the opponent, Sign of Faith allows him shoot a tornado before shoot a ray, Auto-Teleport allows him teleport, Healing of Light allows him heal himself, Mini allows him shrink his opponents, the Mine Shield allows him shoot magic traps at the opponent and with Stopza can stop the time momentarily! Wiz: And he also defeat Scourge and has the Anarchy Beryl that becomes him into Super Freddy, that is Freddy but purple and with black and red eyes, in this form his strenght and speed increase, and has flight and invulnerability and the form has a time limit and can be possibly weakened when returns to normal! Boomstick: Also Freddy has 2 forms: Super Freddy and Dracula Frog that aren't being used. Wiz: Also has a Legendary Sword that makes him more stronger and allows split a planet in 2 with a few punches the ground, can dissapear from people's sight, even if they're looking at him, can fly at extreme speeds in space, crash into planets and destroy them without stopping and if he says "Da yellow laser!" then the sword shoots a yellow FTL laser and if hit anything or anyone, they ore it are turned into a hotdog! Boomstick: With magic, he can shoot magic blasts, dark red orbs which make someone age very quickly if hit, weakening them, and create explosive orbs and a explosive forcefield around an opponent, he can send large waves of fire and make lighting strike someone, and he also can turn someone into ice by raising his hands, and can use telekinesis! Wiz: And he can create Black Holes and throw them at someone and he is not affected by them in any way and has knowledge of martial arts and Judo too, beating up some of his opponents, and he can turn gigantic and eat half of the soon and moon! Boomstick: He foughts various knights as Legendary Sword Freddy too, and defeated universal guardians. Wiz: He also can dodge lasers too, and ran to planet to planet in less than one second, and ran through the earth just to get an hotdog! Boomstick: Also Freddy has the Book of Sealing, a book he stole from a witch and trapped her in it, it is a book used to BRF / seal people inside it, the book goes at MFTL speeds, if it hits someone, then they are trapped inside the book. Wiz: But Freddy has his weaknesses, the Toon-Acid can kill him, is arrogant and cocky, taking anything seriously, can be damaged sometimes and Dracula Frog was actually tricked into eating normal food, which gave him a stomachache! Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the king frog scammer! Freddy: Da yellow laser! Intermission Pre-Fight Freddy was fighting with Super Scourge as Dracula Frog until Scourge returns to normal. Scourge: Oh no! Freddy throws a bunch of hits at Scourge as he ends kicking him in the ground. Freddy: Well, it's time to finish with your life! Freddy stoled the Anarchy Beryl and Scourge was looking Freddy in fear as Freddy pulled out a shotgun. Freddy: See ya! Freddy shoot Scourge in his head, and creates a puddle of blood in the ground. Freddy was smiling and said. Freddy: Ha, ha, now I have this Anarchy Beryl and the Chaos Emeralds! Freddy was looking at the Chaos Emeralds but Bugs was in the battlefield and was looking Freddy looking at the esmeralds and Scourge's corpse in the ground, and Bugs know that him killed Scourge, so Bugs walks at Freddy and he said. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc! Freddy: Huh? Freddy looks Bugs, Bugs: Why you killed this guy?! Freddy: This doesn't matter! Bugs: No, this yes matter killer you asked a fight! Freddy was thinking and he discover that Bugs is the rival of Mickey Mouse. Freddy: You're the rival of Mickey Mouse!, Well I killed this mouse using one of his weapons! Bugs: Your're really a killer, well let's fight! Freddy: Well to kill you I need use the weapon that kill the mouse! Freddy pulled out the Magic Paintbrush as Bugs was laughing from him. Bugs: Really, he use that! Freddy: Shut up and fight from a once! Bugs: Well doc, it's time to start the fight! Bugs was putting in a combat position as Freddy was appointing at Bugs with the Magic Paintbrush. FIGHT! Fight Freddy shoots Thinner at Bugs, who quickly dodges the attack and throws a Carrot at Freddy who moves in aside to dodge the Carrot. Freddy and Bugs runs at eachother and hit and kicked, until Bugs kicked Freddy sending him flying into a wall. Freddy looks that Bugs was digging and he decide jump at the hole but Bugs jumps uppercutting Freddy in the sky and then Bugs use his Mallet hitting and sending Freddy into the ground. Freddy gets up, pulling out a Revolver shooting bullets at Bugs who dodges all the bullets until Freddy don't have munition. Bugs decide use his Mallet trying to hit Freddy, who collides with a Hammer, colliding weapons, until Freddy kicked Bugs in aside and hits him with his Mallet into a wall and Freddy pulled out a Pie and throws it at Bugs and the Pie lands in Bugs's face as pieces of Pie was engulfing Bugs's face. Freddy was laughing from Bugs who remove the pieces of Pie out of his face and gets angry so that he runs at Freddy using his Lightsaber cutting Freddy in 2, who regenerates and kicked Bugs in aside. Bugs decide throws a Large Stick with Dynamite at Freddy, sending the OC from Golden Moustache flying into a wall. Then Freddy pulled out his Keyblade and runs at Bugs trying to cut him to dodges the cutes, until Freddy slashed Bugs several times until kicked him into the ground. Bugs then gets up and said. Bugs: It seems that I need use this! Bugs pulled out a Super Carrot and transforms into Super Bugs. Freddy: You have a super form?, interesting but I also have a super form! Freddy decide use a Anarchy Beryl and transforms into Super Freddy. Bugs and Freddy was flying and the 2 throws a lot of hits and kicks at eachother, until Freddy flies at Bugs hitting him into a wall and Freddy decide grab Bugs from his ear throwing a lot of punches at Bugs's face until he throws Bugs into the ground and Bugs returns to normal. Bugs then gets up and said. Bugs: Yikes! Freddy decide throw a lot of punches at Bugs until hits Bugs into the ground. Freddy: Well, it's time to finish with you! Bugs gets up and he cames out of the cartoon. Freddy: Huh? Bugs: Now you are in my world! Bugs was drawing an Anvil and try to crush Freddy who pulled out his Legendary Sword cutting the Anvil in 2. Bugs: Bad move! Bugs try to erase Freddy who cames out of the cartoon. Bugs: Oh no! Freddy grabbed Bugs from the ear and throws a lot of punches at him and then he throw Bugs into the ground. Freddy then pulled out his Keyblade and decapitates Bugs, creating a puddle of blood. K.O! Freddy: Ha, ha, I won! Freddy returns to the cartoon and decide use Scourge's Red Glasses and his Black Jacket and grabs the Chaos Emeralds. Then Fiona looks Scourge's corpse and was crying and Sonic was looking Scourge with sorprese in his face and then Freddy becomes into the King of Warner Bros and Moebious! Freddy: Yeah, I'm better king than before! Results Boomstick: That awesome! Now Freddy the frog is really a king! Wiz: Well, Freddy won this because he is more stronger, faster, and durable than Bugs, also he can scam Bugs's weapons before than he use his weapons. Boomstick: Also Freddy can match Bugs in toonforce and hammerspace and also Bugs can be very smarter but Freddy tricked the Dr. Genious so it's probably that Freddy can outsmart Bugs! Wiz: Also using Giant Freddy, Dracula Frog and Super Freddy can fight against Super Bugs and Bugs can use his Animator Mode to erase him but however Freddy can cames out of the cartoon to avoid that and can turn Bugs into a hotdog with his Legendary Sword, decapitate him with the Keyblade, melt him with Thinenr or use the Book of Sealing to trap Bugs. Boomstick: It's seems that Bugs loss his head! Wiz: The winner is: Freddy the frog Category:Blog posts